MST3K 213 - Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster
The Movie Synopsis Some teenage boys and a bank robber on the lam end up on a mysterious south sea island where a totalitarian group has enslaved all of the natives. The teens summon Godzilla for help. Godzilla and Mothra (who have apparently signed a peace treaty) show up, and Godzilla battles the villains' giant crab monster Ebirah. After the villains' self-destruct device is triggered, Mothra runs an airlift to carry the natives away from the doomed island. Information *This is the first film distributed by Film Ventures International to be riffed on the show. The entire opening sequence is even shown uncut as the SOL crew takes their time getting into the theater, reluctant to endure another Godzilla movie. *Like most FVI films, the title sequence uses footage from a completely different movie as background. In this case the footage comes from the 1967 film Son of Godzilla. *The script for this movie was originally written for King Kong, but Godzilla had to be substituted when rights to Kong weren’t available. *The squeaky-toy guitar sound effects were provided by Mike Nelson, Jef Maynard and Alex Carr. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel reads the Velveteen Rabbit and does all the voices. Invention Exchange (Segment One): Joel shows off his Mind Control Guitar (“All I gotta do is add the appropriate facial grimaces, wear spandex, and meet with the ladies after the show!”). The Mads play their squeaky Doggie Chew Toy Guitars Segment Two: Joel explains the very fictional origins of Godzilla with the song “The Godzilla Genealogy Bop.” Segment Three: Crow and Tom believe that Joel is suffering from space madness and was reportedly uttering Leonard Nimoy's name while listening to Nimoy's cover of the song "The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins." They think Joel’s models of famous earth structures made from found objects are further evidence of his mental decline. So they destroy the models for Joel’s own good. Segment Four: Despite Joel’s warning, Crow and Tom mock the Mothra twins, only to receive a visit from Mothra on the Hexfield Viewscreen! Fortunately, he’s a pretty mellow fellow. But later when the bots try to tell Joel about Mothra’s visit, Joel won't believe them. Closing (Segment Five): Joel teaches the bots about famous sayings that actors didn’t actually say. They look at some “Cool Thing” contest entries. The Mads briefly consider the possibility of reviewing policy and instituting a change to a less hostile posture toward the crew of the SOL, but it doesn’t go anywhere. Stinger: Everyone bows down before Mothra Guest Stars *''Gerry and Sylvia: Nathan Molstad and Robert Czech (uncredited) *''Mothra: Michael J. Nelson (voice) Obscure References "A planet where apes evolved from man? I don't remember this place!" Crow continually says this line and other plays on it as a failed attempt at parodying Planet of the Apes notable quotes before being hushed by Joel. "This must be for the seafood lover in us." A parody of the advertising slogan for Red Lobster "You may find yourself living in a shogun shack!" Joel is parodying a line from the Talking Heads song "Once in a Lifetime". "I'm hysterical... and I'm wet!" A line by Leo Bloom Gene Wilderfrom The Producersafter having a cup of water thrown in his face. "Hey! You got your backgammon in my money!" "You got your money in my backgammon!" -Joel and Crow Joel and Crow parody the advertising slogan for Reese's Peanut Butter Cups . *''"It's a giant Video Toaster!"'' The Video Toaster was a popular video-production computer system during the 1990s. *''"You want fame? Well, fame costs! And this is where you start payin'!"'' Crow is quoting the 1980s Fame TV series. "Love is like a butterfly." A lyric from the theme of the UK TV show Butterflies, taken from Dolly Parton's 1974 number one country music song, "Love is Like a Butterfly ." "Jacques Plante; the early days." Jacques Plante was a legendary ice hockey goalie, best known for winning 6 Stanley Cups with the Montreal Canadiens from 1953-1963 and for being the first goalie to wear a goaltender mask on a regular basis in regulation play. The joke is made when Ebirah (the titular Sea Monster) catches a thrown boulder in his claw, looking very much like a hockey goalie making a high, glove-side save. *''"Let's do the Aqua Boogie!"'' A reference to the Parliament song "Aqua Boogie". *"Haven't we seen this before?" Tom is referring to Godzilla jumping into the sea, which was reused (image-reversed) in Godzilla vs. Megalon. The scene was actually used as the stinger for the previous episode. "In 1971, a series of nuclear tests were done on Monster Island..." A reference to the opening of Godzilla vs. Megalon. The actual opening references a nuclear test in the early part of 1971 whose effects were felt as far away as Monster Island. Trivia *Mothra is played by Michael J. Nelson. Godzilla Vs. The Sea Monster Godzilla Vs. The Sea Monster Category:Foreign Film Category:Unreleased Episodes Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon Category:Star Trek spoofs Category:James Bond spoofs Category:PG-rated movies